


Puppy Love

by Quickspinner



Series: Sprint Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/pseuds/Quickspinner
Summary: Pure newlywed domestic fluff. Written for the LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge 11/25/2020
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Sprint Fic Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Following on to my first sprint fic, [Puppy Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227006)
> 
> Read more about the Sprint Fic Challenge [here](https://lovebugs-and-snakecharmers.tumblr.com/tagged/lbsc%20sprint%20fic%20challenge)! Challenges happen on the 2nd and 4th Wednesday of every month and anyone is welcome to join in.
> 
> The prompt was:
> 
> "Stop being cute, I'm annoyed at you for making me work."

Marinette glared at the clear blue eyes that blinked innocently at her. “Stop being cute, I’m mad at you for making me work.” 

Bach tilted his head slightly, but made no other reaction. 

“I guess the one nice thing about having a deaf dog,” Marinette sighed, “is that I don’t have to feel guilty for complaining, because you can’t tell.” She tossed another empty bag of stuffing over her little couch to join the rest behind it, where Bach wouldn’t get tangled up in the trash. She’d get Luka to retrieve the empty bags later. Then she looked back to the fleece in her hands, picked up the needle, and began stitching the last opening closed with the same careful stitches she would have used if she were working on a couture dress and not a dog bed. 

She paused, and then sighed, and then reached a hand out to rub between Bach’s ears. His eyes went all squinty and his tongue lolled out as his tail wagged and he did a little full-body wiggle without actually breaking his sit. “Good manners,” Marinette smiled, though she knew Bach couldn’t hear the compliment either. It had been some work, training him not to jump on her while she worked. They’d had one or two close calls with scissors and needles and other sharp things, and he couldn’t hear her shrieking, “No, Bach, sharp! Sharp!” Fortunately, they’d managed to teach him some manners before he got big enough to make injury unavoidable.

Marinette bit down on her smile as Bach shuffled closer,  _ technically  _ not breaking the rules, as his behind never left the floor, but soon his chest was pressed against her legs and his head was resting on her knee. 

“Oh, not the chin,” Marinette whined, carefully placing the last few stitches. “You know I can’t resist the chin.” She tied off her thread, cut it, and carefully set needle and scissors both out of the way. “Okay, okay,” she grumbled, bundling the large, poofy bed off to the side on the couch so she could bend over and press her lips to the top of Bach’s head, ruffling his ears with both hands. Bach began to wiggle all over, tail wagging wildly, and pant, pressing harder into her now that she was giving him attention.

“You’re so spoiled!” Marinette scolded him in a high-pitched voice. “Yes you are! Spoiled spoiled spoiled! I spent all this time making this for you and we both know you’re just going to lay on the floor, aren’t you? You big goof! You’re going to be glad you have this nice comfy bed when it gets cold outside and that floor is freezing!” 

She pulled back as Bach began to get a little overenthusiastic, making his funny little vocalizations and starting to make little hops to lick at her face. “Ew,” Marinette groaned, but she was laughing. Still, she pushed him away, made sure she had his attention, and signed for him to sit. He did, but Marinette could have sworn he was pouting about it. “Good boy,” she said and signed, and then scratched his ears. His eyes followed her as she picked up the bed, fluffed it out, and then laid it on the floor. “All right, let’s give it a try.” Marinette said and signed, “Come,” and Bach nearly lunged to her, dancing all over his new bed until Marinette gave him the sign for “down.” He laid down, looking up at her expectantly, paying no attention to his extremely comfy new bed, color-coordinated to match the studio.

Marinette couldn’t help smiling. “Well, at least you fit in it. For now. You better not get much bigger, furball.” 

“You could have just bought him one, you know.” 

Marinette looked up at the familiar, warm voice, to see Luka leaning on the doorframe and smirking at her. 

“I could not,” she muttered. “And you know it. Besides, I couldn’t have found anything to match the room half as well.” 

Luka chucked, and reached over the flick the lights off and on. Bach looked around, spotted his daddy, and flew from Marinette’s arms with an exuberant, if slightly odd-sounding, woof. He stopped himself just before he jumped up, but sat at Luka’s feet instead as he had at Marinette’s, his whole body once again wiggling. “Good boy,” Luka said and signed, and got down on his knees to take his turn ruffling Bach’s ears as Bach licked his face enthusiastically. “Ew,” Luka grunted, keeping his lips closed as he tried to turn his face away. He’d learned that lesson the hard way. 

“How was work?” Marinette asked, pointlessly smoothing out the newly-finished dog bed.

“Work was work,” Luka sighed, with a little shrug. “It was okay. Nothing monumentally stupid today.” He grinned. “The only diva in the studio was me, for once.” 

“Ooh, that sounds like a story.” Marinette lifted her eyebrows, and Luka winked at her.

Bach, deciding Luka had been sufficiently greeted, bounced between Luka and Marinette. They both laughed at the wiggly white furball, who despite being rather large for the room, managed to avoid knocking over anything important. 

“Well, wife,” Luka began, and Marinette still felt a little frisson of pleasure at the title, “what do you say we take this goober for a walk? Looks like he could stand to burn off the energy, and I could definitely stand to stretch my legs after spending all day in the studio.” 

“Sounds good to me, husband,” Marinette giggled back, feeling a bit of satisfaction at Luka’s grin when she said it. “But go change before you say anything to him about it.” 

“Right,” Luka got up, and wiped a sleeve across his face with a slight grimace. “I’ll change and wash my face and then we can go.” 

Marinette nodded, and tried not to be too put out when Bach pranced out of the room after Luka, shoving his head under Luka’s hand shamelessly and nearly knocking Luka into the hallway wall. 

Half an hour later they were strolling along, Marinette’s arm linked through Luka’s, and Bach’s leash in his other hand, while the big white dog zigzagged down the sidewalk, sniffing everything in reach. 

“I think maybe we better make a stop at the park,” Luka chuckled, watching him. “He’s pretty fired up.”

“I didn’t take him out as much today as I should have,” Marinette admitted. “I had so much to do. I really only took short breaks to work on his bed for a few minutes here and there when I couldn’t take it.”

“He’ll be fine after a few laps around the park,” Luka reassured her, squeezing her arm against his body lightly. “Some days are just like that. We knew it would be a challenge when he got bigger.”

“We did,” Marinette agreed, pressing closer to Luka, so that he slipped his arm free of hers and put it around her waist instead. “But you just couldn’t resist.” 

“Neither could you,” Luka grinned. “It’s not so bad, though? Even if it was kind of...spontaneous.”

“Stupid?” Marinette said wryly. “Impulsive? Completely impractical?”

“Unexpected,” Luka countered. “Even though it wasn’t the plan. It still worked out, didn’t it?” He looked down at her, and Marinette had to take a moment before she could look up and smile at him.

“It really did,” she admitted, her voice thick with emotion. “I should know by now that some plans just aren’t meant to be.” 

Luka leaned down and kissed her—quickly, because Bach hadn’t noticed their stop and jerked them forward again. 

Luka chuckled as they started walking again. “What’s life without an unexpected turn or two?”

Marinette snorted. “I certainly wouldn’t know, thanks to you.”

“It’s not  _ all _ my fault,” Luka reminded her, letting go of her long enough to tweak one of her earlobes. “You came with your share of surprises yourself, you know.”

“You love it.” Marinette elbowed him.

“I love you,” he replied easily, settling his arm around her shoulders. “That’s more than enough to make up for the extra helping of chaos.” 

“I thought a streak of chaos was a requirement for becoming a Couffaine.” 

“It kind of is,” Luka laughed, thinking of his unconventional family. “But it didn’t have to be  _ that _ wide.” He grinned at her. “Overachiever, as always.” 

Marinette sniffed, putting her nose in the air. “I hate to do things halfway.” 

“Oh, I do know that,” Luka drawled, giving her a sidelong wink. “A little bit of planning, a little bit of chaos, and more enthusiasm than this little body ought to be able to hold.” He squeezed her shoulders. “That’s my wife.” 

Marinette tried to hold back the ear-splitting grin that wanted to break out, the one that was too large for her face and showed too many teeth, but she couldn’t do it. She leaned into Luka and pressed her face into his shoulder, trusting his arm to guide her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
